La vie en Rose
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Porque cuando lo sentía cerca, le abrazaba, le susurraba palabras de amor y le daba esos ardientes besos, por un momento podía ver ese color alegre, suave, inocente...


Hola a todos! He aquí otro mini one-shot, disfrútenlo! n_n

**La vie en "Rose"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su vida siempre fue fría, solitaria, monótona y de colores lúgubres, sin gracia…

Su vida tal vez podría ser algo verde por la terrible obsesión que poseía por el dinero.

Pero desde hace algún tiempo, otro color entró a su vida…

De hecho, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Todavía no podía saber cómo se dejó _atrapar_ por _él_…

Nunca creyó en sentimientos tan _innecesarios_ como la amistad o el _amor_. Pero cuando lo vio, supo que algo en su interior se movió y que no podía volver a _arreglarlo_…

Esos ojos rojo oscuros afilados que se dirigían solo a ella con tal intensidad parecidas a una gran llama de pasión y hacían bajar los suyos siendo incapaz de sostener tal profundidad… esa leve sonrisa que se pierde en sus varoniles labios y hacía imposible borrar su retrato de sus pensamientos…

Nunca hubiera imaginado cuántas emociones podrían ser causadas por una sola persona…

Cuando la tomaba fuertemente en sus brazos y su rostro se acercaba a la altura de su oído para susurrarle lentamente palabras de amor que, inevitablemente, llegaban muy adentro de su alma; sentía estremecerse levemente y sus piernas flaquear un par de segundos…

Él había entrado a su corazón y trataba de darle su felicidad, podía sentirlo… él le estaba entregando todo aquello que algunas vez se había negado a sí misma…

Poco a poco él se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Le había jurado nunca dejarla, que ella también era muy importante para él, que la necesitaba, la protegería y que le entregaría todo lo que él tuviera solo para estar con ella…

Todavía no podía sacar de su cabeza ese simple, rápido, pero inolvidable beso. Siempre dicen que la primera vez es único: si cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba embargar por sus sentimientos severamente reprimidos, casi podía sentir realmente sus hipnotizantes ojos sobre los suyos, su peligrosa cercanía, su larga mano recorrer una de sus frías mejillas, levantar levemente su capucha sin poder impedirlo puesto que estaba a su total merced, su tibio aliento rozando su rostro suavemente y sus finos labios tocar los suyos…

Ese leve, pero fogoso beso, la derretía; sobretodo a ese duro hielo que parecía resguardar su corazón…

Cada vez que ella lo notaba cerca, sentía dentro, muy dentro a su frío corazón latiendo profundamente casi dando un vuelco, su sola presencia lograba alterarla internamente, tratando de esconder todos los efectos que él tenía sobre ella…

Porque cuando notaba sus oscuros ojos, su leve y fresca sonrisa, sus fuertes y cálidos brazos atrapándola, volviéndole a susurrar suavemente cada día aquellas palabras cargadas de tanto sentimiento con su sedosa y profunda voz y le daba esos ardientes y apasionados besos; podía ver que por un momento su vida ya no es tan fría, tan solitaria, tan monótona, de colores tristes…

Podía ver ese color alegre, suave, inocente, representante de muchos de esos sentimientos que hace poco había considerado _innecesarios_…

_Rosado_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Espero que no me haya salido muy Occ, pero realmente quise escribir un one-shot acerca de los sentimientos de Viper n_n. y si algunos no lo habrán notado, este fic está inspirado en la canción de Edith Piaf: "La vie en rose".

¡Lamento no actualizar "7 los colores del arcoiris…"! enserio, no me maten, es solo que de repente mi mente se quedó vacía de inspiración y no puedo escribir así, mi creatividad fue drenada al comenzar un doujin de Fon y Viper (Ya lo subí a mi cuenta en deviantart, el link está en mi perfil para los interesados) y al querer hacer imágenes en PhotoShop de esta pareja, ya que no habían muchas imágenes de ellos y eso me indignó muchísimo! ¬¬U pero actualizaré, tan cerca del final y no abandonaré! Lo prometo!

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo a esta despistada escritora!

Reviews? n_nU


End file.
